While you were Sleeping
by Gun Mage Bruster
Summary: Raziel dreams while he is in his deep slumber, but later his dreams turn into something he can't wake up from
1. In the Beginning

FanFiction-Games-_Legacy of Kain Defiance_

This is my first ff about LOK so plz don't flame. Thnx in advance

Raziel was once a highly ranked officer in the all-powerful army of Vampire lord Kain. But with time Raziel began to gain new abilities that corrupted Kain with jealousy. He captured Raziel and cast him into the pit of Hell. (Well, not actually Hell but a place of so-called-eternal-pain) (As all you players know he wakes up from this to start a hunt for the man who deceived him.) During this time in his painful slumber, he sees a vision, or dream that would point him in the direction of what to do when he awakens.

While he was dead to the world, Raziel thought long and hard about what to do. But not many goods things come to a man when he is confided to himself. His ponderings had become an adventure he couldn't put away…

In a fortified village named Trevalyn, humans had been fighting Kain's army for quite some time now. Raziel journeys to Gaia, the capital (he is seen as a human with a cloak over his mouth and wing-bearing but being covered up by a cape) but has to pass through the town. Kain is relentless when it comes to opposing forces. But Raziel knows of this already, so when he approaches the town he realizes that a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g could happen.

Just then a man with a scimitar and bandanna approaches him.

"Halt this town under lock-down to all those who have no wish to fight the Hellians (Kain's army's name)

Raziel found this information perfect.

"But that is why I come to this beat down settlement. I wish to join your struggle."

"Really?"

"I lie to you not."

"Then to prove yourself, you will need to do something to show your not one of them."

"What might that be" Raziel asked sounding serious.

Cinder, which is the man's name replied, "What would you do if I pulled out this…!"

And at the pulled out an ankh that was lined with a precious metal"

"Woh, don't pull anything sir" Raziel exclaimed sounding taken by surprised, but kind of trying to sound comical since he had no idea what Cinder was doing.

"Good your not one of them…unless you can control your anger"

"Explain this to me"

"The ankh is the symbol of a race of demons that broke away from Kain's army. It enrages the demons of Kain's kind. And the metal has an allergic reaction to the demons that enrage them even more. But with that much rage they often will begin acting on instincts. And that would mean going back to there primitive and barbaric ways.

Raziel finds this a hefty piece of info and replies "Well, knowing that I'll gladly, no willingly put myself into the fray against them then."

"Excellent, I know just how to prove your worth."


	2. The Explanation of Assassination

"You're going to assassinate someone for us."

Raziel replied, "Sure, I've been trained in the art of assassination. I am ex-lieutenant Raziel from the Gemstone Cartel. My family was acclaimed assassins."

"Wow you're of the Gemstone Cartel. I never thought I would see one of you after what has been happening. You see, I guess you could call me cousin for I am of a branch of that family myself. I'm part of the Mercenary group called The Martyrs. But you can call me Cinder."

It was true. Cinder was one of the last relatives of Raziel. Their family, in the beginning, was born and bred to protect the royal family that owned the land back hundreds of years ago. Now they are all hired to protect the king and queen of (the land) from attempted assassination what's the best way to kill an assassin?. But something has been attacking the royals for the past century killing most of Raziel's family. So they're like royal guards that are hired for the king and queen's family.

"Alright then" Raziel said, "who might it be who you want me to "mess up"?"

"A very powerful man that leads more than a fourth of Kain's Hellians. Oh yeah Kain not only commands Hellians but also has very magical cults underneath his belt. Back to the point, his name is Baron Von Vinneliose. He is a very powerful man like I said, and would stop at nothing to win a battle for the Hellians.

"I think I might actually enjoy this", Raziel said with a sort of cocky feeling, "I need to kill someo…I mean…whoa, what was I!"

"Did you just say you needed to _kill someone_?"

"Yeah but why?"

"Well it **is** a ancient urge of your family to kill but I thought it would have worn itself out now."

"What?"

"The impulse to kill. That's why your family was picked to guard the royal family. Because your ancestors couldn't help but kill anyone that threatened the king and queen."

"Then why don't you have this impulse to kill. I mean you and I are of the same blood.

"The same blood, yes, but the same characteristics, no. the branch of the family that I'm part of was already intertwined into the tree of family before the hatred for life began. Its like this: In the beginning, there was one family with yours and my ancestors. But we spread out over time and began to convey more people into the family. But something happened to your side. All of a sudden people heard news about the mass killers in the land. That was your side. On the other hand we toned our intelligence and came back to your side to find that most of you had been killed off by state officials. That's when we came up with the idea of your side to become royal guards in exchange for your bounties removed. So… they took you in, made you descent, taught you to read and write, and made you all into civilized people."


End file.
